Lacrimosa
by Nameless Fable
Summary: Such a beautiful melody, that plays on the air. It tempts those who can never reach it. It allows them to fall into despair's waiting arms so easily.
1. Chapter 1

Lacrimosa

**Midnight Killer02**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Summary: Such a beautiful melody, that plays on the air. It tempts those who can never reach it. It allows them to fall into despair's waiting arms so easily.

A/N: Okay…so I just watched the whole anime Kuroshitsuji and have been reading all the Inuyasha crossovers for this anime and I wanted my piece of the pie! This is AU so please…no flaming. So here it is!

~0~

"_Lacrimosa…"_

Ciel looked up from where he sat in the forest, he had ran from that horrid place the home of Alois Trancy. He was there for the masquerade party, only to be tricked there. That dreadful place was having too many effects on his person, so many that he had to get out of there. So he ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore.

"_Lacrimosa…" _

There it was again. That voice, it sounded like an angel's, it was so beautiful. Ciel stood up, determined to find the owner of that voice.

He walked past a few bushes and soon found himself on the bank of a large lake. He looked out and saw the full moon's reflection on the water's surface. With the light of the moon, it seemed to give the water an ethereal feeling to it.

"_Kurayami no naka de matsumiau  
zetsubou to mirai o  
Kanashimi o abaku tsukiakari  
tsumetaku terashiteta…"_

Ciel's eyes widened, as he looked out to the water he saw her. There in front of him stood a beautiful…goddess, as that was the only word he could think of at the moment to describe the maiden.

She stood there, in front of him not in the water but rather on the water's surface. Her body bathed in the light the moon grace upon her. She wore a sleeveless white dress that had a black bow attached to the bodice, and it ended in a slant that started just below her thigh and ended slightly over her knees, it ended in a wave of ruffles, the same with her neckline and her straps that held the dress up. There was another black ribbon that was on the dress that help emphasize the slant.

(A/N: you can see dress on my profile.)

He saw that she had long raven black hair that ended in waves down her back. He could see that she had deep glacier blue eyes, and had pixie-like features, with her eyes slightly slanted. Her lips were not too big but not too small either, they with a pale pink that were gently shaped.

Along with her eyes and hair they contrasted nicely with her pale skin. From what he could tell she was only a couple of inches taller than himself, she could possibly pass for 5'1 or 5'2, and due to her bodies development he knew that she was in her late teens. The light of the moon gave her an ethereal look about her.

"_Kimi no kureta himitsu o shirubbe ni  
Aoi yoru no shizukesa o yuku…"_

Ciel felt his heart clench as his eyes widened.

'_So you're my angel singing…'_

He was so entranced with the maiden that he didn't notice the shadow behind him.

~0~

Kagome stood on her favorite place to relax, being Sesshomaru's heir was so tiring. Not only that but being around so many stupid people was starting to get on her last good nerve. It was bad enough when Koga had tried to claim her but comparing him to the men in England, he couldn't even hold a candle next to them, with all their plotting and scheming on trying to marry her.

It seemed that whenever they found out that she was the heir to her brother's big company, they all went buck wild on trying to seduce her. Just this night she found herself punching one man in the face because he had brought it upon himself to touch her derriere. Let's just say that Sesshomaru had been less than pleased with her. She didn't understand why he wanted to be know in the human world.

"_Lacrimosa…" _

She continued the song, it was a sad song but she loved it. It always seemed to calm her down whenever she felt stressed. She hated being forced to act like a human, she hated that Sesshomaru was using her for his schemes. She wished things could go back to when the humans stayed away from her kind, but because the humans were ever populating the earth, her kind were forced to adapt or become extinct. It was bad enough that the wildlife in England was starting to die off.

She moved her arms, swaying to the music in her head. She felt the wind caress her skin, she loved this place. She closed her eyes as she continued her song.

"_Tooku kudakete kieta  
Mabushii sekai o mou ichido ai shitai  
Hitomi no naka ni yume o kakushite…"_

~0~

"Well what do we have here?"

Ciel turned sharply around only to find the maid from earlier. Eyes narrowed in on the "girl" that was smiling mockingly at him.

"What do you want, Alois Trancy?" His voice came out just above a whisper.

The "maid" giggled, as "she" took a step back from the younger boy. "She" brought a hand up to "her" hair and pulled on one of "her" pigtails, causing "her" long hair fall onto the ground. All to reveal a boy who looked to be around the age of 14. He had pale blonde hair with sky blue eyes that held a sense of contempt in them.

"So you knew it was me? How funny. Knew you would be so smart." Alois laughed, though it didn't meet his eyes.

"Why don't you tell me why you are out here Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel's fist clenched, he didn't want Alois to know what he had been looking at, but it was too late.

"_Yogoreta kokoro ni  
Namida ga ochitekuru made…" _

He heard the woman sing out. Her voice ringing out into the night's air. He turned back towards her to see her twirl around on the water.

"Oh? What do we have her…"

Alois felt his voice die away as he looked upon what had mesmerized the young Phantomhive. He felt his breath stop as he took in the beauty that was dancing in front of them. He couldn't look away from her. Her body moved with such a grace that he could stand like that forever just watching her.

"Beautiful…"

"What is your Highness?"

At the low baritone both boys turned to see both Sebastian and Claude standing behind them. Both looking as regal as ever. Alois took in a deep breath before pointing out towards the lake.

"Her."

Both men walked slowly towards their respectable masters, and peered through the leaves to look upon the maiden their selves. Claude was the first to see her as he felt his heart stop. He turned his eyes to see Sebastian's reaction. Sure enough the other demon had the same reaction as he did.

"_Maboroshi no basha wa yami o wake  
hikari no aru hou e  
yume to iu wana ga bokutachi o  
homura e izanau…"_

"What a rare creature to see." Sebastian's voice rang out for the other's to hear. Both boys looked at him as Claude continued to look at the dancing maiden.

"What do you mean Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his gaze slightly narrowing at his butler. Sebastian had to grin.

'_Things are going to be interesting.'_

"She is apart of the Fey."

Ciel felt his brows cringe together.

"And what is the Fey?" Alois voice came out his doubt laced through.

"The Fey, are mystical creature thought to have long left the earth, due to you humans…from the looks of it, she is royalty." With that Sebastian looked back at the female, his eyes devouring her.

Both boys looked back at her as well. She was still swaying along with the wind.

"Royalty?" Both boys whispered.

"_Sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami  
Donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai…"_

"That song…" Ciel couldn't help but be moved by it. It was so sad even though he couldn't understand it.

"Claude."

The three other men looked at Alois. He stood there still gazing at the Fey woman.

"I want her." Claude's eyes slightly narrowed before a ghost of a smile appeared upon his lips.

"Yes, your Highness…"

"_Lacrimosa…"_

~0~

A/N: Okay! So there it is! My first chapter of Lacrimosa. Let me know what you think, also I haven't yet decided on the pairing so review and let me know who you want with Kagome, there will be a voting. Also I haven't decided yet on if I should stick to the Kuroshitsuji story line or follow the anime or what not.

The song is by Kalafina and I think you all should know the name of the song by now (Lacrimosa).

Umm…soo…sorry if anyone was out of character. But please no flames.

SO be nice! Feed authors!

Give me reviews to munch on!

I will update after 15 reviews

See you later

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Lacrimosa

Midnight Killer02

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Wow! I am glad that you all like the story so far. As the story continues I hope to make it longer and longer. I am sorry that it has taken me so long in updating I lost my flash drive that had all my good shit on it and the bad shit just keeps hitting the fan, so let me fill you in. I was adopted in late August (that's the only good news), found out that my biological mother had burned all of my photos and those of my deceased father, which meant I now have nothing of my father. This had put me in a deep depression, which I am still trying to get out of. Then school started, oh the humanity. I am in A.P. English and am in anatomy, oh the joys of cutting up cats. I bet if Sebastian knew of what my teacher wants us to cut open he would burn my school down and eat all of our souls. **

**I am also in a play apparently, though I can honestly say that I didn't audition for it. I also had a fight with one of my best friends or should I now say ex-best friends? I don't know but it ended with her yelling "RUN! BE FREE! RUN SEA-BISCUIT RUN! Umm…yeah well that would have to be oh of the most ridiculous fights I have ever had in my life, and now to top it all off I now have mono and Whispering Kage is taking forever to update her story Miko Twilight. **

**SO yes my readers, this is some of what has happened to me in the short while I have been missing in action. But have no fear for I am back and I will try to update in my time of sickly-ness, if you all don't like it I will jump out of your computers and cough on you.**

**AND NOW; Read and enjoy MY F***ING STORY!**

**~0~**

Last time…

"_Claude." _

_The three other men looked at Alois. He stood there still gazing at the Fey woman._

"_I want her." Claude's eyes slightly narrowed before a ghost of a smile appeared upon his lips._

"_Yes, your Highness…"_

"_Lacrimosa…"_

**~0~**

Sesshomaru was unhappy. It was very imminent in how he acted. The fates just didn't like him today. Being the president of a large company was hard enough but then add on him being the king of the fey and it was even harder, and it didn't help that Kagome was mixed into it all as well.

He let out a long sigh. Sure today had started out well enough, but then Kagome just had to punch the son of one of his very important business partners. He didn't understand his little sister sometimes, she tended to do thing in the heat of the moment and that made him worried. He knew that someday that would cause them both a lot of trouble.

He just didn't know that it would be today.

**~0~**

Kagome smiled as she looked up at the moon. She loved full moons, they reminded her of happier times. She bent down to touch the water at her feet. Looking down she saw a fish swimming happily beneath her.

"_Bokura wa moesakaru takigi to nari  
itsuka sono sora o yakitsukusou…"_

She sang out to the nature that surrounded her, not noticing the large shadow heading her way.

**~0~**

Ciel watched with wide eyes, as Claude walked silently over towards the fey woman. He turned back towards Alois with a glare.

"You can't do this!"

Alois turned to him with triumphal glee shining through his eyes.

"Oh? Can't I?" His lips turned upward in a mocking grin.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the earl. He didn't like this one bit.

~0~

Claude walked silently down the pathway that led to the lake. He would do this not only for his master, but also for himself as well. He was curious on how life would be with a royal fey.

'By the way she looks and acts, she is probably a princess of some sort.'

As he neared the lake's edge, he stopped. He turned slightly to his right, sensing something on the wind.

'What is that?'

But just as he felt the presence, it disappeared. Mentally shaking his head, he took a step onto the water.

~0~

"Lacrimosa…" Kagome sang out to the moon.

The nightlife around her seemed to dance with her. She smiled as the fireflies flew passed her towards the night sky.

All was well in the world for Kagome, until she felt the wind shift. Her body stilled, as she noted that the creatures in the forest went still.

The silence was deafening.

Something or someone was coming towards her.

~0~

Claude continued towards the young maiden he had been ordered to collect. He had to admit to himself that she was a heavenly creature. He hadn't seen anyone or anything with a soul such as hers.

It was so large it was glowing from her in soft waves of white. He had almost thought that she was an angel had it not been for the lack of white/ silver hair and deep purple eyes.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed that she had stopped her dancing. He paused in his stride, not wanting to alert her until it was too late for her to escape.

The fey had always been known for their sly ways of evading his kind. It was common knowledge that the fey hated to be around humans and his kind. It was because of the _Atrum __Ornus__Bellum__. _A series of horrible wars the demons had brought unto the earth when they had first arrived.

The fey had been here first but when their two species had collided, it had created pure pandemonium. It was because of that war that the fey were in hiding, just give or take the few years of slavery and then the humans, and you got the mystic people disappearing from this plane of existence.

This woman was the first he had seen in over millennia's. Not since the wars. He was close now, just a few feet away from her when he felt it, that weird presence again.

**~0~**

She had sensed this before. This strange being. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to sense where the being was. It wasn't until the wind had picked up that she knew who and where the being was. By then it was too late.

"Ka-Go-Me!"

Her eyes shot open, she looked up to find Koga was about to leap onto her.

"Koga?"

His arms wrapped around her waist, as he spun her around.

"K-koga! Put me down! Right now!"

Koga's smile grew even bigger. He laughed.

"No can do, little princess. I have orders from your brother to bring you back safely and I will. You know that you are not to wonder around in the human world with him or your guards at your side. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't happy with your behavior this evening, and you running off to the forest didn't help."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Like her brother really cared, they weren't even related. Sure her mother married his father, making them step siblings, but that didn't mean he cared for her. If he did act like he cared it was all for show, it was never just for her, it was all for his agenda.

She felt Koga's shoulder below her stomach and saw that he had placed her there. But that wasn't what had bothered her; it was where he had placed his hands.

"Koga! Let me go!"

Koga stood there, grinning like the idiot he was. Ah yes, it felt good to hold his woman, even if she was, at the moment not all that happy with him.

He felt her struggle against his body, her hands were hitting his back in anger, not that he would call them hits, more like little love pats. With that in mind he felt he needed to return the favor and give her a love pat of his own.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the light sting of Koga's swat on her behind.

"Koga!"

The male laughed.

"Hey! An eye for an eye! Right Kagome?"

Kagome could feel her face turn bright red.

"This is really unnecessary!"

"I believe the fey is right."

**~0~ **

**Well since I am sick I feel that it is my right as a sickly woman to be a bitch so I am stopping here for now, I know this chapter is short but hey! I am trying and I am having a bad time with this story. I will try to update faster and I will try to update my other stories. **

**Also I am thinking of turning this story into a harem, so be sure to let me know what you all think.**

**NOW ACCEPT MY LOVE AND F***ING REVIEW! **

**Or I will cough on you. **

**Your choice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lacrimosa**

**Midnight Killer02**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A.N.: I am alive! Sorry everyone, but life got in the way, she is so rude sometimes- I mean what a bitch right, she just waltzed right up in my house and just slapped me in the face. Gosh! What nerve!**

**Any way the point is that I am here and I have your chapter 3! So please do not pick axe me! I also have an awesome A.N. at the end of the chapter, that I hope you will all enjoy.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! CHAPTER 3!**

_**~0~**_

_Last time_

_"Koga! Let me go!"_

_Koga stood there, grinning like the idiot he was. Ah yes, it felt good to hold his woman, even if she was, at the moment not all that happy with him._

_He felt her struggle against his body, her hands were hitting his back in anger, not that he would call them hits, more like little love pats. With that in mind he felt he needed to return the favor and gave her a love pat of his own._

_Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the light sting of Koga's swat on her behind._

_"Koga!"_

_The male laughed._

_"Hey! An eye for an eye! Right Kagome?"_

_Kagome could feel her face turn bright red._

_"This is really unnecessary!"_

_"I believe the fey is right."_

_**~0~**_

"Ciel? Where is he?"

Elizabeth pouted. She had hoped to dance with her finance and here he goes and plays hide-n-seek with her! The nerve! Really and after making sure that she looked her best for him.

'_Just wait until I get back to the mansion. Pink dresses for every man, woman, and child!'_

"I am sure he is here Lizzie, so you don't have to worry. Maybe he is in the powdering room, you know how he hates theses events."

Elizabeth turned toward Paula, her maid who while dressed like Cleopatra was trying to cheer her mistress up. Though it didn't seem to work. Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the other dancing couples as they waltzed passed.

"We didn't even get to dance."

"Mistress…" Paula watched her mistress walk dejectedly towards the concessions table when she heard a loud scream.

"Aii! Look at her dress! I love it! I must know who made it!"

If falling on your face was fashionable in London, Paula would have done so at that moment.

_**~0~**_

Both Kagome and Koga tensed, they were so lost in the moment that neither of them had noticed the tall man who was standing just a few feet away.

Koga tightened his grip on the little Fey, he didn't know why this _man_ had interrupted his precious Kagome time, but he also didn't want to find out either. He _instinctively_ knew that nothing good would come of their interaction with him.

Kagome on the other hand could have been compared to a deer in head-lights, her eyes were wide and were a combination of panic and curiosity. She had never seen a man with such golden eyes, outside of Sesshomaru, before. It made her wonder what he was, for no human could stand on top of water, maybe in the water, but never on top.

'_I wonder what kind of Fey he is?' _

After a few moments of silence, with Koga preparing to make a run for it, Kagome ruined it.

_**~0~**_

"AH! I'm soo bored. I wonder where my _Sebby-chan_ is hiding tonight. Ahh Sebastian…mmm-"

"Would you stop that? To see such distasteful behavior! You are apart of the Dispatch Management Division! You should act like it, or else I will see to it that you will be put on paper shoot duty for the next century."

Grell Sutcliffe started to pout. Will always ruined his nights of longing for that _hunk_ of a demon, Sebastian, to finally realize that Grell was he one true love. Oh! Just thinking of his Sebby-chan sent quivers down his spine.

'_Mmmm…just one night with me Sebby-chan, and you will never look at my __**scythe **__the same ever again. Oh…Sebby-chan…where are yo-'_

"Are you listening to me Sutcliffe? Cause if your not…" A gleam appeared in William's eyes. Grell started to sweat.

"Of course I am! Uh..um.." The red headed reaper trailed off, trying to buy time for him to think of something good to say.

William sighed, shaking his head.

"Any way, here is your next assignment, and please; **DON'T SCREW THIS ONE UP.** His name is Sesshomaru Kurofuji, while he appears to be a new wealthy business man, our sources have discovered that he is not human, and is a danger to not only the humans, but could prove to be lethal to our kind as well. Your mission is to track down and watch his every movement, until we can be assured that he is no threat."

William then handed a yellow envelope to Grell, who grabbed at it rather reluctantly. That is, until he opened the envelope.

"KYAAAA! And where have **you **been hiding all my life?" Grell yelled while hugging the photo to his chest.

"This is a very important assignment. You better not make a mess out of this one."

Grell blushed and laughed.

"With a face like that, you won't have to worry, cause I'll make sure I **clean** him up _really good_."

"Well you are at it, make sure not to get involve with that disgusting demon and his pet human."

"Sebby-chan who?" With a suggestive grin Grell started down the hall walking with a little skip.

William coughed and glared at the flamboyant red head's figure. This was not going to end well.

"We are so fu-"

_**~0~**_

"What type of Fey are you? I have only seen my brother with gold eyes." Kagome blurted out.

She was always just a little **too **curious for her own good, and as her brother always said 'A curious Fey was a **dead** fey. It almost always got her into trouble.

A gleam shined for a mere second on Claude's glasses. He was grinning mentally too. Oh this was too good to be true, the little fey thought he was one of her kind. Too bad for her, being true to his kind, which was a spider demon, he quickly thought up a plan to trap her.

'_Ah, and what a pretty little fly I will be feasting on soon.' _

"Uh. Kagome he is not one of us, he-"

"Milady."

Claude interrupted Koga, bowing to Kagome. Kagome had a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Claude Faustus, head butler to the Trancy household. A pleasure to meet you, Miss. …? "

"Kagome, My name is Kagome Kurofuji. It is nice to meet you, Mr. Faustus. I would shake your hand but as you can see my jackass is being stubborn."

"Hey! Kagome that hurts! I am only doing my job."

"Yeah well, you can doing your job without the holding me hostage part."

Koga grunted, but grudgingly set her on her feet. Kagome smiled and patted him on the head.

" There was that so hard?"

Koga didn't answer, instead he chose to glare at the smirking Claude.

"So Claude Faustus, what exactly are you doing here, spying on us?"

'_All according to plan.' _

"My master and I were merely out with a few guests, enjoying the summer night's breeze, when we heard the most beautiful voice, singing softly through the trees. My master, requested that I investigate and bring back the voice to sing at his ball tonight." He said it all with a gentle smile.

Kagome blushed. She didn't know anyone had been listening in on her singing, let alone be asked to sing at a ball. She was thrilled.

Koga however was not.

"No way in hell!"

"I'll do it!"

"But Kagome!"

Claude gave a small somewhat sinister smirk.

'_All according to plan…'_

'_Will you walk into my parlor?" said the Spider to the Fly'_

~0~

**The end of chapter 3! I found this one really hard to write, with adding in Lizzy and Grell. I also had a hard time making a last name for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Let me know what you guys think of my newest inspiration: Mary Howitt's ****The Spider and the Fly**, **I thought it was perfect for Claude getting Kagome. , I hope you guys liked it.**

**Ok so I am going to do something that I don't think writers do very often…**

**REVIEW SHOUTOUTS! Ok so here's how it goes, if your review made me laugh or smile, or it was just plain epic, I will answer your review on the next chapter, and if it is REALLY epic I will dedicate the next chapter to you! But please don't beg to be put on the chapter, cause if I forget you and post the chapter I will feel like a rotten bitch, and I don't like that feeling. Okay so…does that sound like a deal to you fanfic whores? I type out the story, you guys tell me your awesome thoughts on it, it's a win-win! So here's the first SHOUTOUT; (this will be the only one that has reviews from both chapters)**

**I have 5 reviewers that really stood out to me, and those lucky bitches are…**

_**BISHONEN'SFOXYMIKO**_**~ I picked you because I am such a ffw (FanFic Whore) and I was amazed that someone of your awesomeness would read my tiny little dot of a story, so thank you for your words of wisdom!**

_**DEATHNOTEMAKER**_**~ Like I would ever forget someone as awesome as you RUN SEABSCUIT RUN! Cough!…though I have to ask; When will I ever Beta for you again my love? I am also really waiting for Bones chapter 4. (HINT HINT)**

_**UCHIHABITCH**_**~ As I said for Bishie, I feel very very happy knowing that my story was read by someone of your epicness, thank you for being epic.**

_**PISSED OFF IRISH CHICK**_**~ I. Love. Your. Name! Besides that I am happy that my A.N. made you laugh!**

_**RANDOM WRITER'S ACCOUNT**_**~ Like I could ever forget you! You are the only one to write me a letter, so of course I had to give you a SHOUTOUT! Give up the awesomeness!**

**That's enough of that…so reviewers I have been thinking as I have been writing this out…**

**Can I have some Fan art?**

**Ja ne!**

**~M.K.~**


End file.
